


Heating Up

by astudyinfic



Series: A December of Ty and Zane [22]
Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Boys In Love, M/M, One Bad Pun, mostly just sex, porn with little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 15:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17123657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astudyinfic/pseuds/astudyinfic
Summary: Zane can't believe his stubborn partner is going to go out for a run in this weather.  Well, he can because it's Ty.But he thinks he might be able to convince him of the merits of just staying home.Day 22:Baby, it's cold outside





	Heating Up

**Author's Note:**

> A day late because yesterday sucked. But these two make things a lot better and I am thankful for them.

“We are expecting up to one foot of snow overnight.  Unless it’s an emergency, authorities are asking everyone to stay inside and off the roads.”

For as much as he hated the cold, Zane loved the snow.  After spending so much of his life in Texas and Miami, snow was still a novelty for him.  Didn’t mean he wanted to go out in it but watching it fall, watching it accumulate around their home?  Zane didn’t think he would ever get tired of it. And since they actually had the day off, there was nothing he wanted to do more than lay in bed, enjoy the blanket of silence that fell over the city when the snow fell, and keep each other warm. 

Ty, on the other hand, hardly even thought of the snow anymore.  Bluefield got plenty of snow every year, and his family’s home was even higher in elevation, so it hardly even phased him.  After all the time spent in Afghanistan, nothing was better for Ty then being out in the snow and remembering how much he loved being home.  Unless it was a true blizzard (and not Zane’s idea of one), nothing would really keep Ty from enjoying his life, inside or outside.

To Zane’s dismay, early that morning, Ty was trying to climb out of bed.  “Where’re you goin’, doll?” he slurred, eyes still heavy with sleep. If Ty was just going to the bathroom, Zane wouldn’t put up much of a fuss.  But his lover was warm, the world outside was cold, and Zane desperately wanted to curl up next to him and ward off the chill. 

“Going for a run, Zane.  Go back to sleep. I’ll be back before you know it.”  The mattered dipped as Ty leaned on it to give Zane a quick kiss.  

Frowning, Zane rolled to look at the window, seeing that the snow had stopped falling but it was certainly white outside.  “You’re going for a run?” he asked, certain he had to hear wrong. Who in their right mind would go running after a foot of snow fell overnight?

Though Zane supposed, he answered his own question.  

Ty chuckled, starting to move away.  “Yeah. Just a couple miles. I’ll be back in time for breakfast.”  His lack of concern for his own safety was something that worried Zane.  Ty had cured him of his own risk-taking, and Zane didn’t intend to let Ty start.  In these temperatures, Zane figured he was more likely to catch hypothermia than get a good work out.

Reaching out, Zane wrapped his fingers around Ty’s wrist.  “Or, you could stay here with me?” Being half asleep meant his accent was more prevalent, something Zane knew he could use to his advantage.  As hot as he found Ty’s accent, Ty found his as well. He tugged on Ty’s wrist, trying to encourage his lover to climb back into bed, rather than get dressed for a run in sub-freezing temperatures.  

“We can spend the rest of the day in bed, I promise.  You’ll hardly notice I’m gone.” Ty didn’t try to pull away, however, despite arguing and Zane had hope that he was going to get through his thick skull.  Convincing Ty to do anything generally required some incentive and Zane knew just the thing.

Propping himself up on one elbow, the sheet bunched around Zane’s waist.  He watched Ty’s eyes darken as he took in the newly exposed swath of skin. “Baby,” Zane whined, tugging Ty’s hand so he could place it over his own heat. “It’s cold outside. Wouldn’t you rather stay in here and work up a sweat?”  Zane couldn’t think of a better way to spend the morning, Ty’s idea of a run ranking far,  _ far _ below it. 

He knew he’d won when Ty adjusted his thin pajama pants which left very little to the imagination. Indecision still warred on Ty’s face and he glanced towards the window.  Taking advantage of his lover being distracted, Zane pulled Ty back onto the bed, flipping them so he had his lover beneath him on top of the thick quilt they’d been using since the weather turned cold.  Ty smirked up at him and Zane groaned, dropping his head to Ty’s chest. “You are so predictable, Lone Star.”

“You were never going to go for a run, were you?”  Zane didn’t even know why he asked. Obviously, this had been Ty’s plan all along.  Not that Zane was actually upset about that. This was much better than running in a foot of snow, though it spoke volumes to Ty’s character that Zane actually believed he would do it.

Shaking his head, Ty cupped Zane’s cheek, guiding him up to a kiss, one that quickly turned passionate.  Zane rolled his hips down and against Ty’s, relishing in the delicious friction between them. “Are you kidding?  It’s fucking freezing outside.” Ty slid his hands down Zane’s back, feeling the raised lines of Zane’s scars along the expanse of warm skin.  His fingers dipped below the waistband of Zane’s pants and Zane hurried to get out of them. 

He stood, stripping out of his own pajamas and then grabbing Ty’s, pulling them off in one smooth motion, leaving his lover bare before him.  “Then let me warm you up.” Zane crawled on top of him, stretching out so they were touching from toes to chest. Reaching for the drawer, Zane grabbed the bottle of lube from where they kept it.  He sat back, straddling Ty’s thighs, and took Ty’s hand in his own. “Get yourself ready for me,” he demanded, guiding Ty’s hand to his own cock. Ty raised a brow but did as Zane said, stroking himself to slick his cock.  

Desire burned through Zane, easily fighting off any chill.  He watched for a long moment. Seeing Ty pleasure himself would never get old.  Something about seeing his lover touching himself, knowing Ty was thinking about him, never failed to get Zane hot and bothered. 

“Good enough,” he growled, not wanting to wait another minute.  He batted Ty’s hand away and raised up on his knees, shifting forward so he hovered over Ty’s length.  Sometimes they would take time, preparing each other thoroughly, reveling as much in the feeling of his lover’s fingers inside him as much as his cock.  But other times, they didn’t want to wait, wanted to be joined in the most intimate of ways  _ right now _ .  

This was one of those times.

Without warning, Zane lowered himself down, gasping as Ty’s cock slipped past the tight ring of muscles.  The burn was exquisite, briefly overpowering the pleasure but as he continued to move down, to take more and more of his lover into his body, the pain subsided enough that Zane could focus entirely on how good it felt to have Ty inside him.

Resting one hand on his lover’s heart, Zane raised up and then lowered slowly once more, a tentative movement to make sure he was ready.  It pulled moans from them both and Ty planted his feet behind them, lifting Zane slightly as he did. Zane gave a quick nod and grasped Ty’s hand with his free one.  And then he held on. 

Ty thrust up into him with reckless abandon, their hands gripping one another tight.  Zane threw back his head, heart racing, and breath coming in pants. “God, you’re gorgeous.  Look at you.” Ty kept up a litany of praise and curses, holding Zane’s hips in place with one hand, driving into him again and again.  

“Baby.  Yes...please. Baby,” Zane whimpered, curling in on himself as it almost became too much.   _ Almost _ .  Zane didn’t know if there was such a thing as ‘too much’ when it came to Ty.  

Letting go of Zane’s hand, Ty reached up to grip his shoulders and flipped them over, landing with Zane on his back and Ty still firmly between his legs.  “Touch yourself, Zane. Let me watch you.” Ty didn’t stop, rolling his hips into Zane again and again, driving them both towards their release. 

Without any embarrassment, Zane wrapped his fingers around his cock, stroking himself in time with Ty’s thrusts.  “So close,” he warned before his back bowed as pleasure rushed through him, coating his hand and stomach with his own release.  His body gripped Ty tight, pulling farther into him and it wasn’t long before Ty followed him over the edge, calling out his name as he emptied inside Zane.

Zane collapsed on top of him, pressing open-mouthed kisses to any skin he could reach before pulling out and rolling off his lover.  They laced their fingers together, simply laying side by side, catching their breath. As far as Zane was concerned, there was no better way to wake up.

“Did you really think I was going to go running?” Ty asked, turning his head to look at his lover.  “You really think I would choose snow over you?” 

Zane rolled to the side, kissing Ty softly.  “With you, I never know. I was hoping I could convince you.  After all, there’s snowplace like home.”

He wrapped his arms around Ty, preventing him from rolling away.  “That was terrible, Garrett! Let me go!”

“Nope, you’re stuck with me,” Zane laughed and kissed Ty’s neck. 

Ty stopped fighting and sighed heavily.  “I guess I can live with that.”

“Good.”  Zane grabbed the quilt and pulled it back over them.  “Go back to sleep, Meow Mix. If you still want to exercise when we wake up, I’m happy to help you again.”  

Ty laughed and curled his body around Zane.  “Well, when you put it like that. Love you.”

Zane kissed Ty’s temple and let his eyes fall closed.  “Love you too,” he whispered as they both fell back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on [tumblr](http://astudyinfic.tumblr.com), [pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/astudyinfic) or [twitter](http://twitter.com/astudyinfic)
> 
> Also, we made a [Cut & Run discord channel](https://discord.gg/KFfErkb) if anyone is interested in joining and yelling at us about the books we all love.


End file.
